Ruchel Stiltskin
Ruchel Stiltskin is the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin. She is a Roybel following with the Rebels. Because she wants to become a practical pranker and like her dad to become mischief more than anything. However, she may be more like her sister Kitty Cheshire, daughter of the Cheshire Cat. Overall, she loves her destiny the way she wanted to do. Personality Ruchel is a very pranky person, she can be sneaky and mysterious. She can trick someone for a pot of straw gold. She loves to cause in trouble, but not becoming evil. Sometime for her she is more like her sister Kitty Cheshire. Appearance Ruchel as light skin and brown eyes. Her eyes can change into cat eyes too. and she also has golden brown hair and wears a witch-like hat. Setting It depends that she lives with her father close to Wonderland. It is describe has a small cottage house. Family Ruchel is the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin and her mother is the Cheshire Cat. She is also the sister of Kitty Cheshire. Friends Ruchel is best friends with Connie Jester and Libby Hearts. She is also great friends with Erika Magorium and Pepo Cook. She is good friends with Maybelle Thorn and Fardette BlackSwan. Romance Her romance could be Collin Lion or Kenneth Lizard. Pet Goldzen is Ruchel's pet bearded dragon. He goes on her shoulder all the time. He loves to help out with Ruchel's ideas and he can even use his talk to turn straw into gold. Ruchel also has a orange cat named Stingy. Powers Like her sister Kitty Cheshire, Ruchel has the ability to disappear into thin air and teleport to someplace else. Her smile might be hovering in thin air as it is the last thing to disappear. She also has the power of invisibility. Ruchel also have witch powers. And with her long wand, she can make things into gold. Early Life Ruchel's parents were separate in wonderland. So that means Ruchel stays with her father and Kitty stay with her mother. She is going to become more like her dad and unlike her grandpop the old rumpelstiltskin. Bio: Alignment: Roybel/Rebel Parents: Rumpelstiltskin Jr. and Cheshire Cat Parent's Story: Rumpelstiltskin Roommate: Connie Jester Secret Heart's Desire: Oh, my destiny is becoming a prankster. Unraveling rules is my job. My "Magic" Touch: I can transport myself to anywhere that I want to go. Storybook Romance Status: Is it Kenneth Lizard? That cute wonderlandian who is a slave to the Duchess's son. HEEHHE!! "Oh Curses!" Moment: What curses? Oh! You meant what do I hate. It's just bad villians. Favorite Subject: Witch/Wizard Training, I may sound like a witch, cause I can do my cackling. Least Favorite Subject: Sorry, But I don't have a least favorite subject. Best Friends Forever After: I prefer my two best wonderland friends Libby Hearts and Connie Jester. Class Schedule * Magicology * Science and Sorcery * Witch/Wizard Training * Wonderland Rules * Circus Training Outfit:Original She dressed up like Shawn as Rumpelstiltskin from Barney and Friends Once upon a time. She wears a pattern outer with golden details. Her top is a greeny irish texture. She has a bubble green skirt. Her leggings are light green striped tights and she is wearing brown shoes. She looks more like a leprechaun. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Ruchel's name is replacing the a into u from the name Rachel. * Ruchel Stiltskin is also a Wonderlandian to, just like Connie Jester and Libby Hearts. * Her favorite foods are crumpets and gold chicken nuggets. * Ruchel is also the granddaughter of Old Rumpelstiltskin, who used to work in Science and Sorcery Class. * Her bearded dragon also loves to hide in her hat. * Ruchel's mom is around not mostly in wonderland, but also at Ever After. * In the book series, Ruchel only have cat eyes. * Ruchel can act like a cat too, but she acting herself too. * Ruchel is Irish and Wonderlandish. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Roybels Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Rumpelstiltskin Category:JanelleMeap's OCs